militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Imeretinsky
Alexander Konstantinovich Bagration-Imeretinsky ( , , ) (24 September 1837 - 17 November 1900) was a Georgian-Russian prince, hero of Russo-Turkish War (1877–1878) and governor-general of Warsaw. Alexander Imeretinsky was born in Moscow Gubernia on 24 September 1837 to a Georgian royal family of Bagrationi. His father, Prince Constantine of Imereti was a head of the royal house of the former Kingdom of Imereti (annexed by Russia in 1810) and a Major General in Russian army. Imeretinsky graduated from Page Corps in Saint Petersburg. Since 1855 he served in Russian Imperial Guard (Mounted Pioneers squad). He took part in the Caucasian War against Chechens and Dagestanis (1856-1859 with Georgian Grenadiers Regiment) then studied at the Nicholas General Staff Academy (1862–1863). He took part in submission of Polish January Uprising in 1863, then became the chief of staff of Russian Army in Warsaw (1867). Since 1867 he is a Major General, since 1869 the Commander of the Warsaw Military District. During the Russo-Turkish War (1877–1878) Imeretinsky was the Commander of the Second Infantry Division taking part in the Battle of Lovcha (together with Mikhail Skobelev) and the Siege of Plevna. After the storming of Plevna he became a Lieutenant General. In 1879 he became the chief of Petersburg Military District. In 1881-1886 he became the Military Procurator-in-Chief of Russia (responsible among other things for the investigation and persecution of the organizers of murder of Emperor Alexander II of Russia (1881). Since 1882 he became a member of State Council of Imperial Russia. In 1897 he replaced Pavel Andreyevich Shuvalov as the Governor-general of Warsaw. He was a supporter of Polish-Russian cooperation, and thought that Poles would voluntarily integrate themselves into the Russian Empire if given the choice and fair treatment. For that reason he removed some restrictive laws, such as one that forbade use of the Polish language in schools, and dismissed the unpopular oveseerer of education system, Alexander Apuchtin. He also gave permission to erect a monument to Adam Mickiewicz, the great Polish poet. He was criticized for his liberal stance by certain Russian and Polish factions. After Polish Socialist Party in 1898 published an article critical of Imeretinsky's liberal policy, it gained much notoriety, and he was dismissed in 1900, dying on 17 November that year. Awards * Order of St. Anna, 2nd class (1866) and 1st class (1875) * Order of St. Vladimir, 3rd class (1871), 2nd class (1879) and 1st class (1896) * Order of St. Stanislaus, 1st class (1873) * Golden Sword for Bravery (1877) * Order of St. George, 4th class (1877) and 3rd class (1877) * Order of the White Eagle (1882) * Order of St. Alexander Nevsky (1885) References * Biography * Imeretinsky royal family Category:1837 births Category:1900 deaths Category:Bagrationi dynasty of the Kingdom of Imereti Category:Russian people of Georgian descent Category:Governors-General of Warsaw Category:Imperial Russian Army generals Category:Georgian generals in imperial Russian service Category:Georgian generals with the rank "General of the Infantry" (Imperial Russia) Category:Generals from Georgia (country) Category:Members of the State Council of the Russian Empire Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Stanislaus (Russian), 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Eagle (Russian) Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. George of the Third Degree Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Gold Sword for Bravery Category:Burials at Lazarevskoe Cemetery (Saint Petersburg)